


Stressed Out

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [70]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dubious Science, Encouragement, Established Relationship, Experiments, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hugs, Labcoats, Medication, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Science, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader encourages Zeta-7 not to give up.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xerxezra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/gifts).



Rick had not slept in three days. There was an experiment that needed his constant attention, or else the chemicals used would expire. Luckily, there were only a few hours left and he'd get the results. As his wonderful assistant, it was your job to keep your lovable scientist awake, well fed, to assist, and possibly brighten the room with your presence. “Rick, I love how determined you are, but what is the purpose of this again? ”

“I-I am trying to get the polymers t-to connect, but it takes a little ugh molecular and physical encouragement. I'm sorry, it - it might not sound that interesting, but if this works then I-I can publish my thesis and begin working on my next project.”

Which would lead to the next and the next. You loved that he continued to challenge himself, but during times like this, you worried a little about his health. “I see. You did remember to take your meds today right?”

Rubbing his eyes, Zeta-7 shrugged and went on scribbling down a flood of notes, thinking it was another one of those things which could wait. You sighed and went to his hallway bathroom to check. Inside the medicine cabinet, there was the pillbox with many colorful pills like candies that were to be taken day by day. You were relieved to find that he had taken today's pill, which was for his….you weren't sure; they changed on a monthly basis. All you knew was that if he missed certain ones then he was a bit off, whether it was that he was in pain, unfocused, or unable to control his emotions.

Upon your return, you saw his head bobbing, about to fall asleep. And like you'd been doing all morning, you gently spoke up or turned up the radio to help him stay awake. It hurt you to see him like this, and nothing would've relieved you more than to see him go to bed, but this was what he wanted. In the meantime, you checked your lab coat pockets to see if you had any more candy that he could suck on, but you were fresh out; you settled on talking. “I'm glad that I was able to be useful to you today.”

His pen stopped. “Y-you're always useful to me.”

“I know, but today I was able to do something for you my dear honey man.”

Setting down his notes, and letting out a frustrated sigh, he beckoned you over and when you were close enough, he wrapped his arms around your waist, looking for all the world like he needed a week's worth of sleep and a teddy bear. “You smell r-really good today.”

You glanced at the wall clock, wondering what had gotten into him. “Rick, whats th-”

“Do - do you think I've wasted my time?” he interrupted.

Caressing his hair, you softened. “Of course not. This experiment means a lot to you.”

“I-I probably smell, and I've - you probably have better th-things to do. I kept y-you here for no good reason and you-you must be tired.”

Pretty soon, if no further action was taken, then his experiment and all this would've been for nothing. You didn't want him to give up, especially since you knew he'd probably be hard on himself if he didn't follow this through. “Ricky, you always smell good to me. I'm happy to be here and be useful to you. Sure, I don't understand as of yet what the polymers are for, but I know you'll explain it in detail later. Now, don't you dare get distracted, because it's almost done, and when it is, you can go to bed and I'll kiss you goodnight. But for now, don't you have to agitate the solution?”

Sitting up, he nodded. “Th-that's right. Thank you m-mi corazón.”

“No problem cutie.”

With a slight vigor that you didn't recall seeing before, he stirred the solution and added a few drops of some powder you didn't know how to pronounce.

 


End file.
